The invention relates to a sensor for measurement of the deflection and/or torsion of an oblong machine element, preferably a tool for chip cutting machining.
Conventional sensors for measurement of the deflection of the machine element are often insensitive to small deflections or sensitive to environmental influence, for example such as electomagnetical fields or transients in electrical grids.
The present invention relates to a sensor the shaping of which solves the above-mentioned problems. The detecting portion of the sensor is built-in such that it is protected from dirt and interference signals while it detects the deflection and/or torsion of the machine element and the direction of the deflection and/or the torsion. The detecting portion has been accommodated such that it mainly coincides with the neutral axis of the machine element and therefore the light receiving unit of the detecting portion detects the movements of the machine element without being moved itself.